forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Klauth
Dragon of the North | home = Klauthen Vale, Spine of the World, Northwest Faerûn | formerhomes = | race = Red dragon (great wyrm) | occupation = | sex = Male | age = In excess of 1,200 years in 1374 DR | ageyear = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | challenge3e = 25 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = 25 | class5e = | refs5e = }} Klauth, also known as Old Snarl, was supposedly one of the eldest dragons alive who had not been turned into a dracolich. Personality He was thoroughly evil, especially to his own kind, though he did have a few redeeming factors such as granting boons to creatures he considered no threat, crushing the odd orc horde on a whim and the fact that he has avoided the advances of the Cult of the Dragon. Activities For such an active dragon of his age, he had lived much longer than his race's life expectancy would normally allow without the aid of the Cult's methods. This was because he had developed a magical process in which he used red dragons' eggs to increase his own size, health and vigor. Lair Klauth had his lair in the northern Sword Coast, in a narrow winding valley dubbed Klauthen Vale in the mountains west of Mirabar. From there Old Snarl used his powerful scrying spells and abilities to learn as much as possible about the other inhabitants of the Sword Coast; this means the old wyrm was rarely caught off guard by intruders. History In 1339 DR Klauth, along with the green dragon Aglaraerose devoured a horde of orcs in the Spine of the World mountains. On Mirtul 4 in 1360 DR, Klauth was waylaid by a pair of white dragons—Aerihykloarara and Ruuthundrarar—and the blue dragon Irdrithkryn, who worked in concert to kill him. Although Klauth slew each of his attackers and plundered Irdrithkryn's lair, he was gravely wounded, almost losing a wing and having half his body frozen solid. After this battle, Klauth found a new lair just west of Raven Rock to recuperate, this lair became known as Klauthen Vale. Rage of Dragons In 1373 DR, Klauth succumbed to the effects of the Dracorage mythal and appeared above Mirabar, enraged and with destruction in mind. After destroying much of the surface city he was only barely driven off by the combined efforts of Mirabar's defenders and the Crystal dragon, Saryndalaghlothtor. Appearances ;Adventures * Storm King's Thunder ;Video Games * Neverwinter Nights References Category:Red dragons Category:Great wyrms Category:Chromatic dragons Category:Dragons Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Klauthen Vale Category:Inhabitants of the Spine of the World Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Frozenfar